Nothing Wrong
by bub-jw
Summary: When they were little, Jade promised Tori something that was shamed in the beginning.
The day was warm with the sun's rays beating down on the grassy playground of Haywood Elementary. Cars zoom past the gray fence bordering the school, and girls run around screaming bloody murder when boys chase after them. Teachers soon give up on trying to stop the kids from running over the scorching pavement and settle down in chairs placed strategically outside during playtime. They talk among themselves: about the presidential election, the food diets that won't last more than a week, their own annoying heirs they have to tend to.

But, through all that small talk from the adults and that yelling from the kids, a seven year old Tori Vega ran giggling to her best friend. She skid to a stop in front of a girl, her breaths coming out in erratic beats.

The girl in question sat on the grass, back leaning on the short, stone wall surrounding a small garden. She was cutting something with safety scissors- the school insisted on enforcing the rules, no bending- and only looked up when Tori wouldn't stop nagging her.

The half latina drew in a mouthful of oxygen before spewing, "Okay, so I saw two girls- they were Jackie and Bailey, you know the ones in grade eight- and they seemed kinda close together. They started getting closer, and closer! And then… then! They… they _kissed_." she whispered the last part, her eyes darting around, scared that anyone else would hear her.

The pale girl stared at her before lifting her left eyebrow and bursting into laughter. She set the red item atop the stone and attempted to compose herself, but one look caused her to start all over.

Tori huffed indignantly. "What are you laughin' about?"

Jade looked up at her friend, "You. Making a huge deal about kissing."

"It's- it's not the _kissing,_ I see mommy and daddy do it all the time."

"Well then, what is it?" The green-eyed girl said in exasperation.

"They're _girls._ "

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Sit." Said girl complied. "Tori, what's so wrong about two girls kissing?"

"I dunno… it's just not right." Tori shifted her weight.

"Well, kay. Let's take it this way. Does it look like your mom and dad love each other?"

"Yeah, lots!"

"And does it look like those two girls who kissed love each other?"

"...Yeah…" she admitted reluctantly.

"So, if two people love each other in the same way, why shouldn't they kiss?"

"Because two girls kissing, even if they love each other, is wrong!"

Jade let out a steady stream of air. _Count to ten_ , she told herself.

"Heehee, Jadey, your breath smells like coffee."

"What? I don't drink coffee," the pale girl said, bemused. "Whatever. Anyways, do you love me?"

"I do, I do!" Tori confirmed.

"Mkay, I do too. So, let's pretend that you never saw those eighth graders kiss-"

"But, they did!"

"Let's _pretend._ Would you care if I kissed you?"

The half latina unconsciously pouted when in thought; so her lip was seriously jutting out so much, it looked like she had a lip injection. "No… I don't think…"

Jade nodded, satisfied, and leaned in. She pressed her lips gently to Tori's right cheek. "Did that feel wrong?"

"No- o. It felt, I dunno, it felt _right_? Can we try the lips?"

She chuckled, "When we're older, Tori. But, do you get why it's okay for two girls to kiss?"

"I think so. Because we love each other."

"That's right."

 **XXX**

 _8 years later_

"Dude! Why you rubbing my best friend!" A fifteen year old Jade West scowled.

"I- I'm not-"

"Step away from him."

"I-" Tori began in defense, but stopped short at the girl's glare. She walked out the door glumly. On the way to the bathroom, her brain started working again after gathering its wits. _Pale, light brown hair, light green eyes._ "Holy crap, it's Jade." A student walking by gave her funny look before the latina give him a grin to reassure she wasn't crazy. Completely losing the thought of the girls room, she practically ran back to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Andre, Andre." Tori grabbed at his shirt frantically, "Is Jade in a relationship?"

He removed her hands uncertainly, "Jade West?"

"Yes! Who else?!"

"Nooo."

Right when the "n" sound came out of his mouth, Tori rushed in the direction of a pale girl. Halfway there, she slowed her pace down to of confident walk. Good thing there weren't many people in class yet.

Jade barely lifted her head, curious, at the sound of boots clicking, before a pair lips crushed with hers. Fortunately- or unfortunately, it was only a few seconds. Because any more than that, she surely would have passed out.

"Remember your promise when we were seven?" Tori puffed.

"Uh…"

The soon to be singer grinned cockily. She recalled it was extremely difficult to render her best friend speechless. "Well, I do. And you never had the opportunity to fulfill that promise, so I stepped up."

"Tor-i?"

"Yeah, it's me," she whispered, lowering her voice down an octave, "I've missed you."


End file.
